finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Armiger
Armiger, known in pre-release material as Armiger Arsenal, and the means to wield the Royal Arms all at once, is Noctis Lucis Caelum's Limit Break in Final Fantasy XV. Only those of Lucian royal blood can use it. Mechanics Armiger }} can be invoked during battle by pressing + or + when the Armiger bar is full. This ability summons spectral weapons around Noctis to increase his speed and strength. In Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, it drains his MP and ends when it is fully depleted. The finalized game instead uses the Armiger bar, a separate gauge with no connection to MP. Noctis can first use Armiger after finding three of the thirteen Royal Arms scattered throughout Eos. Armiger turns all of Noctis's movements into warps. It enables him to take on any challenge alone, but it is intended to provide only a temporary increase in power since Final Fantasy XV stresses the importance of cooperation with one's allies.Final Fantasy XV feedback live stream full report: Episode Duscae 2.0 coming mid-May — Gematsu.com Before the Armiger bar depletes, Armiger Chain can be activated by pressing + or + —this allows the party to each take up a Royal Arm and attack as one. The last stage of the Armiger Chain is: :First attack: ::Sword of the Wise - Prompto ::Axe of the Conqueror - Gladiolus ::Sword of the Wanderer - Ignis ::Blade of the Mystic - Noctis :Second attack: ::Star of the Rogue - Prompto ::Sword of the Tall - Gladio ::Mace of the Fierce - Ignis ::Bow of the Clever - Noctis :Third attack: ::Scepter of the Pious - Prompto ::Shield of the Just - Gladio ::Katana of the Warrior - Ignis ::Trident of the Oracle - Noctis :Final attack: ::Sword of the Father - Noctis In the second part of the Leviathan battle, Noctis wields every Royal Arm, including the ones he hasn't obtained yet. If a player can execute a complete combo, Noctis will finish using the same attack pattern he uses when finishing a combo with the Sword of the Father, which at this point should be in Ravus's possession. Royal Arms Royal Arms are only used by Noctis. Using them as normal weapons drains Noctis's health when he attacks with them, but they are generally especially good against daemons. The Royal Arms are wielded at once during Armiger, during which Noctis doesn't lose health from wielding them. Ascension Grid Story As depicted in Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, young Noctis saw his father wield the power of the crystal weapons. He knows that he, as the heir to the throne, will be able to do as well. Lucian kings wield the power of the Crystal, and through it gain various supernatural abilities, the ability to wield crystalline weapons that manifest out of thin air being one of them. It is a power passed to the new king by the souls of former kings. The weapons of former kings are enshrined in royal tombs scattered throughout the world. The power of the Royal Arms, combined with the power of the Crystal, can destroy the Starscourge. After Niflheim steals the Crystal and kills King Regis, Noctis sets out to reclaim his kingdom by collecting the Royal Arms of his forebears scattered around the world, and to forge covenants with the astral gods. He gains the power to use Armiger, and during his battle against the Leviathan he enters a sustained mode of Armiger with the help of Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and the souls of the past kings. It almost expends all of his life force until Luna rushes to heal him. Noctis eventually faces Ardyn Izunia at the Citadel to fulfill his destiny as the True King. Noctis defeats Ardyn by striking him with each Royal Arm, delivering the final blow with the Sword of the Father. Noctis summons the spirits of the old kings to kill him so he can defeat Ardyn permanently in the afterlife. The Royal Arms appear around the throne, like they do when Noctis uses Armiger. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae Several unique weapons must be collected before Noctis can use Armiger Arsenal. Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV ''.]] In a flashback Noctis has of his childhood, King Regis drives away the Marilith daemon by summoning the Royal Arms to him at once. As an adult, Noctis faces off against the same daemon by using Armiger. A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Armiger can be used by Regis Lucis Caelum and even by Ardyn Izunia. The player progresses through a series of stages defeating monsters and daemons. The player can string combos together, juggle enemies in the air, and use magic. Regis can summon an ally whenever his combo count reaches 8, and he can use Armiger whenever it reaches 24. If he summons an ally before using Armiger, they will join the attack. If all three allies are summoned before Armiger, they will execute the powerful Bonds of Battle. ''Final Fantasy Legends II While not referred to by name, the Armiger Arsenal appears when a character performs the Phantom Sword ability taught from the Noctis Phantom Stone. Development In Final Fantasy Versus XIII, the Royal Arms used in Armiger's execution were vastly different. Among them was a rod, a partisan, a lance, and firearms. Noctis's Engine Blade was also included. A man in a white robe (who became Ravus Nox Fleuret in the final game) and Stella Nox Fleuret also use powers similar to Noctis's. Etymology Galatine is synonymous with "Galatyn." References pt-br:Armiger Arsenal Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy XV Abilities